To Choose THe Wrong Path
by NekogrlKMG86
Summary: Many paths are given to you in life for you to choose from. What happens if you choose the wrong path? Can you live with the consequences.
1. To Choose The Wrong Path Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own it... I wish I owned the 2nd movie though... stupid people don't know how to mail your stuff to you after you order it about 5 damn times...  
  
The awful, putrid smell of death and blood filled his sensitive nose. The stench was making him fight the urge to rid himself of his stomach content. He has many emotions flying through his brain... Sorrow... Anger... Guilt... Shame... He was deeply ashamed of himself for allowing this to happen. He once again deserted his companions to chase after his first love. He let them all down. He hadn't meant for this to happen. Sure, he knew he would get a few disapproving looks from three of his companions; even Kirara gave him a look that made him know she didn't approve. He even knew that one of them would be avoiding eye contact with him for a while. He didn't expect this to happen. He didn't expect his companions to be wounded.  
  
He didn't expect her to die.  
  
If only he had been there when they were attacked instead of chasing after Kikyou, none of this would have happened. Miroku wouldn't be suffering from a large gash across his back. Sango wouldn't be nursing a severely wounded Kirara while limping around herself. Poor Shippou wouldn't be feeling like his world has caved in on him...And Kagome... Kagome wouldn't be dead.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but it's just the prologue. I plan on the other parts being longer. I'm going to explain what happened to everyone and all that. I pretty much have everything planned out. I hope you like this it's my second try at a fanfic. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me! 


	2. To Choose The Wrong Path 1

A/N: Sorry!! I know that I haven't written in a very long time, but I didn't know what to write to start going in the direction I want to go. I completely changed directions with this story. So, yeah...  
  
It's funny; you knew that there was always a chance that someone could die during your quest for the shards. You just never thought that you wouldn't be there to fight beside that person and try your damnedest to protect that person. Especially if it a person you swore to protect.  
  
You also never thought about the guilt you would feel if a person died. Sure, you knew you would feel guilty for not being able to protect them, but you would have known you tried your best to save them.  
  
Knowing that you deliberately snuck away from the group to go see a woman that has sworn many times to drag you to hell, and knowing that if you have stayed with your companion the most important part of the group wouldn't be missing. The guilt from that knowledge is too much for anyone to bear. Knowing that if you gave the group one idea of where to find you if you were needed, knowing that if you had just stayed with them when they said repeatedly that something didn't feel right, and knowing that if you had just stayed when you yourself felt an ominous presence—knowing that if you did any of those things your best friend wouldn't be dead right now and your other companions wouldn't be in pain. The guilt and shame from that knowledge was tremendous.  
  
He wished that he could rid himself of the image of Kagome's mangled body. Wished that when he closed his eyes the image of her lying on the bloody ground with a huge chunk of her midsection ripped out and strew across the bloody battlefield. It was an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
He was prepared for the usual ritual when he returned to camp from sneaking of to see Kikyou. He was prepared for all of the heavy sighs and disapproving looks. He, however, was not prepared for what he saw.  
  
The camp was a disaster area. Blood covered every inch of camp. The signs of a great battle could be seen everywhere. Claw marks were in trees from stray attacks. Some trees were even knocked down. Scorched areas were on the ground because of Shippou's attempts at attacking the demon. It seemed hard to believe that not too long ago the camp was a beautiful area.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder if he didn't choose to go in search of Kikyou when he saw her soul stealers.  
  
Would the battle have been less difficult?  
  
Would the three jewel shards they collected from this fight been  
obtained easier?  
  
Would people have been wounded?  
  
Would Kagome be alive?  
  
A/N: So I am trying to go from the point of view after the  
battle. At first I planned on having the story as one long  
flashback to before the prologue, but I didn't like how my story  
sounded that way. Now my plan is to have a look at life after  
the battle. This story is probably going to be completely in  
InuYasha's point of view. Thanks for reading. I'm working on the  
next chapter right now. I'll try my best to update sooner, but  
life and school might get in the way like it does with many  
things. 


	3. To Choose The Wrong Path 2 ending

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor will I ever.  
  
I've always wondered what I would do in the end when my decision would have to be announced about the whole Kagome and Kikyou thing. I always knew that I would probably have to choose Kikyou. Don't get me wrong—I love Kagome. I just can't desert Kikyou no matter how much I love Kagome. She died thinking I betrayed her. It would be wrong to just abandon her because my love for her isn't the same. I still love Kikyou; it just isn't the same kind of love as it used to be.  
  
I take pride in the fact that I keep my promises. Well, I used to. Unfortunately I've broken a promise and in doing that a lot of things have been chosen for me. I broke my promise to protect Kagome. The girl put up with my shit time and time again, yet I couldn't keep a simple promise. I sometimes wonder why she put up with me.  
  
I remember a time when I didn't want the wench around. I remember thinking about how much easier life would be if I just let the girl die. It would have been easy to get rid of her. I could have let a demon kill her. I didn't though. I've always wondered why I didn't let her die. I guess I didn't want to be alone. Now, she's gone, and I've never felt so alone in my life. Sure, I still have Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, shit even Kikyou—if I go to hell with her, but it's not the same. I'm surprised that they still stay with me. I mean—Kagome is the one that got us all together. As I sit in a tree watching over the smaller traveling group I notice how things aren't quite the same. It has gotten quieter, more somber. It is like the light of our group has been put out. The lighthearted, energetic vibe that the group used to have seems to have disappeared.  
  
I'm surprised that the group doesn't hate me. It is my fault that Kagome is dead. Shit, they don't act like they blame me at all. They tell me over and over that I couldn't have known that they were going to get attacked. It doesn't matter if I knew or not. I should have been there. I shouldn't have left. Miroku was the first to talk to me after Kagome died. He told me that he didn't blame me and the others didn't blame me; they were just hurt by her passing. Believe me, I know the hurt that came with her passing. It hurts to see them all grieving. It hurts to watch Shippou bawl his eyes out. The poor guy had to watch a second mother pass. It hurts to see Sango cry and knowing that you are part of the reason that she no longer has a friend that was the closest thing to family that she had. Kirara looks sad to see a companion gone. I know she will miss having the treats Kagome would bring back for her. Miroku is almost as sad as poor Sango. I knew the pervert cared for Kagome, but I never knew why. It seems that he thought of her as a little sister to care for. That didn't keep him from groping her though.  
  
It has been two days since her death and we are traveling back to Kaede's village. I want to keep Kagome's body here. I know if it is here that it will probably be burned. It doesn't matter though. I don't think that I can travel back to Kagome's time with her. It will be too damn painful. I don't want to see the disappointed looks her family will give me when they know that I didn't protect her like I promised.  
  
Now the only thing I have left to do in life is complete my mission of killing Naraku and completing the jewel. I've also have made my decision on the whole Kikyou thing. I'm going with her. Why should I stay around in a world that has nothing for me?  
  
Epilogue   
  
Naraku is gone. The jewel is also complete. I'm very proud of everyone that fought with me. Everyone has their share of cuts and bruises, but they're alive. Kagome would have been proud. I can't believe it has been almost four years since she has died. It was harder finding the shards without her. I didn't think Miroku was going to make it with his kazanaa (A/N: Spelling??) growing. He ended up being the one to suck up Naraku's body after we killed him before it sealed up. I've also made my decision about Kikyou. I've decided that I will follow her to hell. I figure that I will have at least have kept one promise. Even though that isn't the promise I wish I had kept. I wish had made a different choice that day so many years ago. Maybe I wouldn't have had to go down this path in life. I'm so sorry Kagome.... 


End file.
